power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of Thermometron 9000
" " is the third episode of the first season of Power Players. It first premiered on August 30, 2019 on the official Cartoon Network website and it will later premiere on September 28, 2019, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel must wrangle Galileo and Bobbie to shut down a rogue thermostat – improperly upgraded by Slobot – as it plunges the house into extreme hot and cold zones.https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/power-players/attack-of-thermometron-9000-episode.html Plot The episode begins in Axel's room where Axel and Zoe are playing a fighting game that's based on the Junior Genetic Spy Lizard franchise, a toy line where Galileo from. However during the game, Axel and Zoe start fighting over the volume of the game; Axel wants it louder, while Zoe wants it quieter. And at the same time, Galileo and Bobbie Blobby both enter the room because of a feud of their own; Galileo complains about Bobbie Blobby kept on turning down the temperature which freezes him, while Bobbie Blobby complains about Galileo kept on turning up the heat which causes her clay to melt. Zoe, wanting to help, explains to the two toys that they have to compromise on a temperature that's not too hot and not too cold since they're friends. But Axel unintentionally makes her, hypocritically, argue with him after he turns up the game's volume, causing the two parties to continue bickering in the room. Their bickering made Masko unplug the game in hope it'll stop Axel and Zoe's argument, but Zoe angrily leaves the room to go back to her house to play. Feeling guilty for not agreeing with his best friend, Axel transforms into Action Axel and he hosts a team meeting on the communication monitor to figure a solution for Galileo and Bobbie Blobby's feud. Slobot suggests he could build a device to localize the temperature so it's just right for Galileo and Bobbie Blobby. Action Axel, liking the idea, asks Slobot if he could build the device as fast as he can in the hope it would end the argument as soon as possible, much to the humor of both Bearbarian and Sarge Charge since everyone in the team is aware of Slobot's deliberate slow speed. After a few minutes of waiting, Slobot has successfully invented the intelligent thermostat bot in the name of Thermometron 9000. The bot demonstrates itself to the toys by asking them for the desired bedroom temperature and Action Axel responds by saying that he wants it normal. The bot fulfills his request by firing out small plugs onto the room walls and it stabilizes the room temperature before the bot flies away downstairs. While Action Axel stays in his room to play some video games on his computer, the rest of the Power Players all follow Thermometron 9000 downstairs and the bot asks them for the desired living room temperature. But because Bobbie Blobby and Galileo are still mad at each other, they causes a split on the first floor where one side (the living room for Bobbie) is super cold that the room is covered in snow while the other side (the kitchen for Galileo) is super hot that it makes both Masko and Galileo feel like they're at a beach. To make matters worse, Bobbie and Galileo both unintentionally break down Thermometron 9000 and causes it to go haywire when the two toys request the bot to make their sides of the house hotter and colder at the same time. When Action Axel decides to leave the house to apologize to Zoe for not compromising with her earlier after he becomes bored of playing video games all by himself, he is very surprised of how Thermometron 9000 still doesn't end Bobbie and Galileo's feud and the two toys split the first floor into two different sides. Now fearing that Uncle Andrew would be home any minute and he'll see the mess in the house, Action Axel requests Thermometron 9000 to make the temperature on the first floor be normal. But because of Thermometron 9000's breakdown courtesy of both Bobbie and Galileo from earlier, the bot goes haywire and it fires more small plugs in the walls before it flies away. After the Power Players destroy some of the plugs in the living room, Action Axel explains to the team that they have to find and stop Thermometron 9000 before the bot causes more chaos in the house and Uncle Andrew to get home to witness the chaos. However, Bobbie complains that they must warm up while Galileo complains that they must cool down first, ironically because of how long they have stayed in their sides of the first floor. Action Axel tells the two toys that because they were still not compromising, they must stop arguing with each other so they could help their team search for Thermometron 9000 in the house. Just then, Slobot arrives and alerts to his teammates that Thermometron 9000 is in Axel's room to "make it normal". While what Thermometron 9000 did can be a good thing, the bot is still going haywire and the Power Players have no choice but to stop it anyway. When the Power Players all arrived in Axel's room, Thermometron 9000 fires out so many small plugs in the bedroom walls that the bot had generated an inversion layer and creates a tornado in the room that would destroy the whole house. The Power Players all tried to destroy the rest of the small plugs inside the room but because there are numerous objects flying to the tornado, Slobot tells them that someone must stop Thermometron 9000's generator to shut down the bot. Galileo and Bobbie Blobby, wanting to reconcile and forgive each other, both decided to work together to shut down Thermometron 9000. By having Galileo gets onto the bot and throws down a rope for the team to pull Thermometron 9000 down to prevent it from flying away, Galileo and Bobbie both open the bot's generator and have Action Axel pushes the red button and turns it off. Later after the room gets cleaned up from the mess, Zoe returns to play video games with Axel in his room. Axel, Zoe, Bobbie, and Galileo have forgiven one another after they all settle their respective compromises: the volume of the game won't be too loud or too quiet for the kids to play, while the temperature won't be too hot or too cold for the toys. Meanwhile, underneath the desk, Slobot has rebuilt Thermometron 9000. Characters Major characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Galileo * Bobbie Blobby * Slobot * Thermometron 9000 Minor characters * Masko * Bearbarian * Sarge Charge * Zoe * Madcap (snowman) * Uncle Andrew (mentioned) Trivia * The game that Axel and Zoe both played, in the beginning, is similar to the fighting game Axel played to get inside Uncle Andrew's lab in "Unboxing Part 1". However, instead of Sarge Charge and Bearbarian, Axel and Zoe both played as Galileo. * This is the first episode where two members of the Power Players have a fight. This will happen again in "The Dynamo Dynamic" with Sarge Charge and Masko. * This episode revealed that Galileo is from the Junior Genetic Spy Lizard toyline. * According to Bobbie Blobby, she likes the cold temperature to prevent her clay from melting. * Throughout the episode, Bobbie is seen sculpting three different clay models: ** When the Power Players are waiting for Slobot to finish making Thermometron 9000, she is seen making a small clay model of Galileo. ** When the living room is freezing, Bobbie is seen sculpting a clay model as her battle suit pulling onto Galileo. ** When Axel and Zoe are playing video games again, Bobbie is sculpting a clay model of Galileo striking a pose. * After Action Axel enters the living room, a snowman of Madcap can be seen. Errors * After Zoe slams the bedroom door close, a cap that's placed on the desk lamp is missing. It later reappears after Masko explains to Axel about the disagreement the latter have with Zoe. * When Bearbarian is seen throwing a palm tree decoration away after the objects all fall down to the ground after the Power Players shuts down Thermometron 9000, Slobot's eyes and mouth can be seen phasing through the palm tree decoration. Gallery Videos Winter Wonderland Power Players Cartoon Network Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes